


The Heir of Malfoy

by Mavradxrs



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, HP - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hinny, Kids, dramione - Freeform, sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavradxrs/pseuds/Mavradxrs
Summary: When Hermione gets kidnapped by the death eaters and raped by Draco Malfoy, she finds their is more beneath Draco then she once thought





	The Heir of Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> This does say rap as archive warnings but it isn’t explicitly explained but it is a major theme so ya. Also their will be lots of hot juicy sex and hand jobs so you have been warned.

Hermione felt her body cry in pain underneath her, the cold stone floor plastered against her exposed back. The last she had remembered, Bellitrix had had her pinned to the ground and had slashed her neck. Bellatrix’s screeching laugh still ringing in her ear. She lifted herself slowly and felt a stinging pain inbetween her legs. Her hips were lightly bruised and her thighs where covered in a creamy sticky substance. The only thing Hermione could think was oh god no please no.   
She had her entire life to come and she felt it all slipping away before her, right through her fingers. She wanted to cry she wanted to scream and rip her hair out and knew who had done it. Who had raped her. She wanted to attack someone, anyone. 

She was finally able to get herself to sit up against a wall. She scanned the area around her looking for any sign of life in the dungeons below. When she looked through the thick iron bars stood a shadowy figure. Hermione recognized the outline of a one Draco Mafloy. His head was pushed up against one of the bars and he was sitting on the ground. Hermione looked at the broken boy before her and saw his shoulders shaking. He was... crying? Draco Malfoy didn’t cry? Hermione slid across the cool marble floor to where Malfoy was sitting. She pressed herself against the wall next to where Malfoy was. He was still visibly shaking. 

Hermione reached her hand between the bars and gently placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder. When Draco’s felt the witches fingers touch his shaking body, a spark lit from her finger and he jumped up. 

“Draco-“

“No, I don’t deserve, ugh I don’t deserve your kind-“

“Draco what are you talking about?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry.” 

“Draco what-“ Hermione froze as she realized that it had been Draco. But he would never, would he? 

“Draco I know you, you wouldn’t do it, not unless you were forced.” Hermione looked at the back of his head, now partially turned so she got his profile. She reached out for him again and he moved farther. 

Hermione turned her head to the dungeon door freaking open, footsteps echoing through the cave, suddenly Draco turned to face her. He had anger in his eyes

“How dare you try touch me, you filthy little mudblood.” He looked at Hermione and she looked at him in fear. 

“Disgusting creature, ugly whore. You think you can just be kind to me after what I did”  
Draco continued, his anger rising and hermione huddled farther and farther back. 

“I can’t believe that you are supposed to carry the heir to the Malfoy house.”

“Now now Draco, that is enough.” A voice said from the shadows. Hermione recognized it as-

“Lucius, what are we to do with the boy and his bitch.” Bellatrix hissed.

“I’ll have her, I love sloppy seconds.” Greyback threatened from the corner.

“Greyback we don’t say such things out loud.” Lucius struck the werewolf aside with a stupefy and went to Draco.

“Well Draco what have we here.”

“She tried to touch me father.” 

“We don’t yell no, especially not at the women baring your child.” 

Draco looked back at Hermione if only for a second. Then Hermione heard a cool voice in her head. 

“Stay there, looked scared. Keep playing my game and you might get out alive.” Hermione looked at Draco but he was already turned to face his father. She did as she was told and continued huddling in the corner in a fetal position, she felt so sick. 

“What are we going to do with them, Lucius.”

“Now now Bella, what do you think.”

“Lock then in the cell together.” She laughed, peircing the tense air around them.

“I will not have my son living in such filth.” He spit the word and looked at the cell.

“But,” he continued. “I may just place theses two together, WINNIE.” Lucius yelled and with a pop a small house elf appeared. 

“Winnie take the mudblood to Draco’s private quarters, and make sure to clean her up.” 

“Yes master.” Winnie quickly said and began to work the door open.

“Today Winnie.” Lucius said getting more and more impatient. Hermione wanted to yell at Lucius, to help the poor house elf, but she stayed quiet in the corner, biting her tongue. 

Once Winnie opened the cell door, she walked to Hermione. 

“Draco meet me in my office please.” 

“Yes father” 

Lucius diaperated and Draco looked at Hermione one more time and smiled at her. 

“Your safe now go with Winnie.” 

Hermione looked in shock as Draco walked out of the dungeon to his fathers study. 

“Ready miss?”

“Yes Winnie.” And with that the two disaperated to Draco’s room.


End file.
